A slap in the face
by RoseCallisto
Summary: Sasuke's back and ready to admit his feelings to Sakura, but, what he didn't expect is that she's already with someone else. And that someone else is a lot older than him. Pairings: GenSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema.  2nd chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

He has decided. No more running away from feelings he felt against a certain kunoichi. He knew that he had hurt her many times before, left her on damn bench at freaking night, not to mention he knocked her out, just to be sure she wont beg anymore. If he hadn't done it, he would have changed his mind. She sounded so desperate when admiting her feelings and what did he? Oh yeah, he acted like the cold bastard he never wanted to become. That's not even the worst. He also planned to destroy her village. Their village. For something that had happened long time ago, true, it ruined any childhood he could have had, his brother would be still alive and so do their parents.

Pathetic. He was, is and will be pathetic if he wont change what he is and make up for all the suffering he caused her and their best friend.

He knew Naruto will forgive him as he was the kindest person he knew, though, he can be really annoying but that's nothing compared to the hopeless tries of Karin trying to seduce him. He was flattered, yes, but it was tiresome and he soon found it only troublesome and tried to distance himself from her as much as he could, yet not hurting her. He was done hurting others. That's why he agreed to go back to Konoha, making a hero out of Naruto – the one who captured the missing nin. Maybe it was a selfish reason he agreed to return; he knew that he whole ninja world was after him and the thought of dying from someone's hands he didn't knew wasn't quit pleasant, if you ask him. Though, he risked to get killed at home also but at least he would die in a familiar place. He owed his life to Kakashi-sensei who fought for his rights to live, against the elders. He said he would watch after him and make sure he wont cause any trouble to the village. Now he had a _home arrest _for three months; he couldn't step outside the village not to mention going on missions. But he didn't minded that, he had received a second chance and he wont destroy it by doing something stupid and get banned from the village or worse – killed as an enemy. But the only second chance he cared of is the one he was eager to receive from Sakura.

He's been back for alsmot a month and had joined his old team at training, Sai was also there. He sure was one very weird human being. He smirked at the though that this pale, almost paper white boy was his replacement in the team. Sai kinda looked like him too, but not close as strong or handsome as he was. Yes, he was very aware of how he affected the girls. Ino's inhumanly high scream seeing him coming back still haunted him in nightmares. He had hoped that Sakura would hug him, cry and say she's very happy to see him, but instead she just stood there with a calm look on her face, waiting for him to come closer and then? Then she punched him in the guts. Unexpectedly and really hard. But he assumed that he deserved that. Still, he was astonished of how strong she had become. He remembered this weak and mostly scared, closed to crying girl, though, with an exellent chakra controle. Now she was Konohas best medic nin, after the Hokage of course, and probably one of the most seductive women around and he wasn't going to do the same mistake again. Getting back her trust he destroyed so unwisely eight years ago will take a lot of time, but he was ready to fight for his love.

He had observed her at the training and came to a conclusion that her strength was more monstrous than he had experienced on his own body. She had grown both physically and mentally and he liked her even more. Quite a _firecracker _she had become. Even Kakashi-sensei gave her some desperate looks when she wasn't looking. _That old perv! _But he could understand him.

He finally left his apartament the Hokage had kindly given him and went out looking for either her or Naruto. He found them both at Ichiraku's, eating and chatting about something just like the old days. Before joining them he watched Sakura for a moment. She had an angelic smile and her green eyes were so full of joy and happiness, that he remained stunned for a moment. He loved her hair long. Then he snapped out of his daydreams and approached them.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted him with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello, Naruto. Sakura." Sakura just nodded and gave him a faint smile and soon turned her face away. It kinda cut his heart but he was ready for this. "So, what are we going to do tonight? What do shinobi of Konoha do on fridays?" He tried to suppress his anti-social instincts that were in his blood. He wanted to be better for Sakura and he knew she was a very outgoing person and used to go out on weekends.

"Well, we could hang out with the others at the pub later, right, Sakura?" The woman flinched when Naruto mentioned her name.

"Yeah, we could. Definitely. Hey, guys would you mind if I'll leave now? I forgot something at the hospital." She seemed nervous.

"Yeah, no problem, Sakura. Sasuke and I will pick you up at 8 pm." Sakura was about to leave when Sasuke decided to take his chances.

"Do you mind if I go with you, Sakura?" She stopped and the slowly faced him. She smiled an apologetic smile when she answered.

"Actually, I do mind. I don't want to leave Naruto alone, besides he's buying, so feel free to join him." And then she left, followed by Naruto's 'hey, since when I'm buying!' yells.

"Hey," he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. "Give her some time. She will forgive you, just be patient."

"Hn."

Later when it was almost 8pm, Naruto and Sasuke stood by Sakura's door and knocked. They heard a silent 'I'm coming' and waited. When she opened the door, Sasuke gasped seeing her. She wore black, tight pants, white tank top and black heels, her hair in a messy knot. Simple but at the same time sexy enough to make every men look back at her.

"So, how do I look, Naruto?"

"Awesome like always!"

"Let's go then. I promised Ino we wont be late." She avoided any eye contact with Sasuke and went out of the house and then took place by Naruto's side.

"So, what did you forgot at the hospital, Sakura?" Sasuke still didn't want to let his chances down.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Some boring paper work Shizune wanted me to finish." She answered until Naruto cut her off.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't believe how awesome Sakura is. She can punch through almost everything, though you must have seen that already at training. Oh, and she can heal any wound you have. She's the best medic in Konoha after all!"

"Naruto, shut up or I will punch you to the other side of Konoha! And you wouldn't want that because Hinata wont talk to you for a week. Now, get your ass in the pub!" She hadn't lost her temper and maybe even she's more hot blooded than before. Sasuke liked that, he wouldn't want her to be some broken wrack, even and especially if it was his fault.

When they entered the pub, some girl from the table at the back of the room vigorously waved them and shouted: "Sakura! Over here!" Sakura's face immdiately changed into a wide smile. "Temari! What the hell are you doing here? Trying to bewitch our Shika?" She laughed as she hugged the said woman and Sasuke loved the sound of her voice.

"No. Temari is here because Gaara sent her to deal with some diplomatic stuff. And now she's taking break from it." Shikamaru answered at the same time putting his arms around Temari's waist. Sasuke still couldn't believe how close the relationship between Konoha and Suna had become. Last time he checked, Gaara was this beast who tried to kill them. Apparantely they've forgotten about that incident.

"So, Sasuke. How are you feeling today?" Shikamaru's voice awakened him from thoughts.

"I'm good." Shikamaru nodded and then turned his attention to the people who were talking. Naruto was busy with Hinata and Sakura was in a deep conversation with Ino and Tenten and he didn't want to disturb them, so he watched the other people who were at the pub.

After two more hours they all were slightly drunk and having fun when the older jonin arrived.

"Oye, Kakashi! Come here!" Naruto tried to outvoice the noise of music and other people talking. Kakshi and the others came to them and Sasuke, shocked, saw how one of them put his arms around Sakuras waist and kissed her on neck.

"Genma. You're late." She chuckled.

"No, babe, I'd say you're early." The man she had called Genma put her arms around his neck and kissed her lips. "Wanna go out, have some fresh air?" Sakura, despite what had Sasuke hoped, nodded. "Guys, I'm gonna kidnap Sakura for a while."

"Yeah, but bring my Pinky back soon!" Temari shouted behind them.

Sasuke was angry. How dare he touch and _kiss _Sakura, when he was meant to be doing this. Plus the acohol in his blood _helped _him to decide to go after them and demand some answers. He headed towards the exit when something stopped him. He turned and saw Kakashi.

"Let me go, Kakashi!"

"No. I wont let you do this." Kakashi's single and piercing eye looked at him.

"Why not?" Now Sasuke was really pissed. Who the hell Kakashi thought he was? He had the right to _ask _some questions to that bastard who took away Sakura from him.

"Because she is happy, Sasuke." An answer like that he hadn't expected. His mind was suddenly blank and he looked to his ex-sensei with eyes wide open. "If you do this to her, if you take Genma away from her, she wont ever forgive you. You have to accept that eight years have passed away and a lot of things has changed. Including her feelings to you." Sasuke felt like someone had just slapped his face. He had never even thought of the possibility that Sakura doesn't love him anymore. He had always thought that she felt the same after these years.

"Does he...love her?" He had to know that.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's sit down for a moment." He pointed to a free table "Well, Genma's not the long term relationship type, he's more the one night stand guy and probably has had more women than the rest of us together, _but _Sakura's changed him. Ever since I introduced Sakura to the other jonin, those two have been inseparable. They've been dating for almost a year and I've never seen either of them so happy. I didn't like this at the beginning either. He's my age and she's my ex-student. Iruka and I spent a lot of time in talking the sense in them, but without success. They even moved in together few weeks ago. So, I assume, yes, he loves her. And I have to admit, they're made for each other."

So, now he had to accept that the reason why he came back doesn't want him anymore and loves some other guy? And as to make him suffer more, the happy couple soon came back holding hands and laughing. Kakashi gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hey, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Ino's still single and I bet she still has crush on you."

If only Ino was the one he wanted.

He looked one more time at Sakura, then to Ino and sighed. _I guess I'll have to deal with it. _He wanted Sakura to be happy and if meant for her to be together with an_ older_ guy, then he had no right to demand his needs.

"Hey, Ino! You're free tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heh...decided to add one more chapter. Hope you'll like it, especially you, TheAliensDidIt :D**

**R&R, please. I don't like that fact that this story has only one review. So, click that button and write something nice. Or whatever you want to write. Wont bite you if you don't like this...flames are welcome as well...though, don't take this as a suggestion...ANYWAYS, thanks to them who favourited also!**

* * *

><p>A half year has gone, he's been assigned on missions along with his old team, though, not serious A or B rank – the Hokage didn't trust him yet. But he was happy that he had the chance to get out of Konoha with his old friends, with her. She was still avoiding him, no matter how hard he tried to act friendly and nice, she wont believe this mask.<p>

It killed him seeing her with that goddamned prick named Genma. And what pissed him off the most was that Genma was actually a good guy. Kakashi often took Naruto, Sai and Sasuke with him to drink with his buddies. As much as he hated to admit, Genma really cared for Sakura.

But he needed her. Like a heart needs to beat, like he needed air to breath, heck, he would live without air if only she was by his side. She would be his air.

Sasuke hated himself for all the mistakes he's done in the past. He shouldn't have listened to his brother, shouldn't have wanted to obtain higher powers, shouldn't have followed his hatred, shouldn't have avoided her. Now she avoided him.

But slowly he started to melt the ice in her heart. She even talked to him, few sentences and the routine "Hi" and "Bye", but it was better than the mute nod or an empty look.

Boy, he loved her eyes. He didn't remember them to be so live, so full of emotions, so green and deep. He could drown in them. He would do anything to see a smile in them. He would die to see how her eyes reflected love and happiness, lust and desire. How those eyes would look at him when he touched her, making her want more of him.

He loved her hair. He remember when she wore them short, after the chunnin exams, but now she had grown them long. He had always loved woman with long hair, but never anyone like her. At missions he would always run behind her just to catch the smell of her hair and to see how the sunlight and wind played in them. It made Sasuke's day when he saw a glimpse of pink somewhere in the crowd; just the thought that it might be her, made his heart beat faster. He had this desperate need to run his hands through her hair whenever she was around, to mess the knot she made when working at hospital. Yes, he would "accidentally" cut himself, break a bone, let Naruto beat the hell out of him, just to see her. To feel her hands healing the little bruises she knew would heal by themselves but she wont turn him down. She had the kindest heart he knew, she wont let someone suffer pain.

He loved her lips. He was jealous that Naruto could make her laugh, when all that he could manage was a polite, faint smile. He loved how her lips moved when she talked. But he hated when those lips kissed Genma, when he was supposed to be the one kissing her pink, luscious lips. He often imagined how it would be to kiss her, to feel her lips on his skin, how would she taste. Perhaps like cherries or sunlight. Or like a sweet spring breeze, like summer nights.

He loved her moves. So graceful and light like cherry blossoms in the wind. But then again, her chakra punch was destructible like a storm. And that's what he loved the most – she was this small, petite woman with inhuman strength in her hands that touch could heal the deepest bruise. Her hands could sweep away every pain.

He loved her. And he had become obsessed with her. Sasuke would follow Sakura when she got off work. He would stalk her when she was with Genma, touching, kissing and having sex. He didn't care how sick it sounded, he just needed to see her. He would imagine himself in Genmas place. Sometimes he caught himself and then he felt disgusted and dirty, and then he would leave, go to the bar and drink until he couldn't make sense of what he was thinking and then knock at Ino's doors who always welcomed him. And then he would imagine her being Sakura. God, these were moments he lost his mind. And feared he would never find it again, but he did, at the mornings when he woke up with a headache and Ino by his side and then quietly sneak out of her apartament, swearing he'd never return there.

And then came the night he made everything worse.

Sasuke was drunk, but he wouldn't admit it since he was capable of walking straight. She had just finished her shift and was going home. It was late and the streets were empty. He had hidden his chakra the moment he saw her, just to not let her sense him. He followed her, then turned in some small street to overtake her. She didn't suspect his presence in the dark, narrow street when she passed by it. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the wall. Her eyes wide and confused.

"Sasuke, what are y-"

He cut her off with a kiss he had been wanting to give her. Passionate, deep and agressive. But she was strugling, moving her head away form his lips, but he pushed himself closer her and caught her hands before she punched him, took them in his one hand and put above her head. He saw anger in her eyes.

"Let go off me!" She hissed. And he liked it. She breathed heavily, her brests moving with each breath she took. With his free hand he touched her cheek and she quickly moved her face away, he didn't stop. His fingers traveled down her neck to her collarbone. God, her skin was so soft! And she smelled so sweet. He bent his head closer her ear and whsipered: "Sakura..." his breath causing her shiver, "I know you want this," a kiss on her jawline, "you've always wanted this", his lips moving further her neck, collarbone and stopped when reached the fabric of her clothing, "you've always wanted me."

"Sasuke, please. Let me go." She was begging, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to prove how much he needed her, how much he yearned for her. That every cell in his body was screaming for her touch and kiss. He wanted to feel her skin on his. "I love you, Sakura. I've always loved you."

Sakura was squeezed between him and the wall and he could feel how her body trembled, he could feel each her move. He saw fear, anguish and disgust in her eyes, and he didn't like this. He wanted her to look at him with the same eyes she look at Genma. With eyes of love, desire and lust. He wanted her to scream her name in pleasure not in hate. But he was so carried away from her presence that he couldn't control his hands when they moved so eagerly over her body. He was so ignorant about what happened around him that he didn't notice a person standing behind me.

"I suggest you to get off my fiancee, Uchiha."

"Genma! Thank God...please, help me!"

The world suddenly stopped and his brain freeze. Fiancee. She was Genmas fiancee. Not his. He slowly let Sakura go and she run to her future husband. He was still with his back against his rival, trying to understand what he's done and what will happen in the future. How he's going to live without her in his life. He then finally faced them. Sakura sobbing in Genmas arms while he and he's friend Raidou looked at him with anger. What has he done? Now Sakura will never forgive him. He has ruined every chance to be her friend again. "I'm sorry..." he somehow managed to get this miserable sentence over his lips. "Sakura...please forgive me! I didn't mean to do this to you...I'm sorry." He fell on his knees with regret on his face.

"You can't seriously belive that I'll ever forgive you!" Sakura yelled through tears. "I loved you, Sasuke and you turned me down, you left me and now you're back and telling me you've always loved me? I've finally found a man worth my love and if you really love me like you say, then you'll let me go. You'll let me have the happiness I deserve."

And with that she left. He was alone in a dark, narrow street with his heart broken, with his hopes and dreams smashed into thousand little pieces.

_Pitiful. I am pitiful._


End file.
